valdisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilda Skill Tree
When leveling one of the Heroes in Valdis Story you will be able to spend points in the skill tree. The skill tree can be found under the start menu section "Skills" Relic Dancer Tier 1 # Relic Ruby - Affliction Chance of Relic weapons increased by 1% for every Demon Ruby in your inventory (xx/25% Affliction Chance). # Precious Stones - Mp cost for Soul Burst is decreased by 1% for every Polished Stone in your inventory (xx/25% Mp cost reduction). # Sacred Sapphire - Relic weapons steal 1 mana for every 2 Angel Sapphires in your inventory (+xx/10 Mana Steal). Tier 2 # Rune of Knowledge - Killing blows with a Relic weapon recover 20% of max Mp. # Soul Twister - Soul Burst radius increases with Int. # Rune of Rage - Increase Attack Damage of Relic weapons as Hp decreases (0.5% per %Max Hp missing). # Soul Spinner - After using Soul Burst next attack has 100% chance to crit. # Rune of Haste - Increase Attack Speed of Relic weapons as Mp decreases (0.25% per %Max Mp missing). Tier 3 # Havok - Relic weapons gain +10 A.Ruin and S.Ruin against targets with afflictions. # Combo Master - Increase basic combo length by 1. # Hunter's Bounty - A killing blow will recover a Skill Cancel. # Aerial Raid - Each Relic weapon attack while airborne increase Attack Damage by 5% (Resets on land) Tier 4 # Seer - Relic weapon Magic Damage increased by mana shards, stones, and crystals in your inventory. (+xx/25% Magic Damage) # Ancient One - Relic weapons have a chance to cost 0 Mp on attack. (Chance increases with Luck) # Metallurgist - Relic weapon Attack Damage increased by iron, steel, and tamahagane in your inventory. (+xx/25% Attack Damage) Iron Scale Tier 1 # Toughness - Increase armor by 10. # Muscle - Increase max Hp by 10%. # Iron Will - Increase magic resistance by 10. Tier 2 # Unflinching - Chance to not be staggered by physical attacks. Chance increases with Luck. # Deflect - Chance when hit to block 50% of physical damage. Chance increases with Luck. # Regenerate - Recover 1 Hp a second when not in combat. # Refract - Chance when hit to block 50% of magic damage. Chance increases with Luck. # Indomitable - Chance to not be staggered by magical attacks. Chance increases with Luck. Tier 3 # Soul Armor - Gain resistance to Dark/Light magic types based off of the Magic Souls you have equiped. # Swift Steps - Attacks dodged with evade dash will recover Skill Cancel. # Recovery - Increase Hp regeneration by 1, and the effects of status afflictions are reduced. # Null Shield - Absorbs one enemy spell and converts it into mana. Re-charges after 20 seconds. Tier 4 # Changeling - Armor and Resist become an average of their values combined. # Juggernaut - Increase max Hp by 50. (Focus Mode) Increased armor and magic resist. # Conduit - Recover 25% of Mp cost as Hp when casting spells. Half Dragon Tier 1 # Death Charm - Chance to create a Death Charm on kill. Chanting for 3 seconds will consume a charm to summon a skeletal servant. (3 charms max / 1 servant Max) # Wisdom - Increase Max Mana by 10%. # Dark Heart - Increase dark Magic Power by 10%. (Dark Affinity +1) Tier 2 # Blight Wing - During 'Evade Dash' leave a cloud of poison magic in your wake. # Scepter - Increase Mp recovery while chanting. +10% Attack Damage and Magic Power per Death Charm. # Plague Lv.2 - Increase Soul of the Plague Bearer to Lv.2. # Affliction - Gain 20% chance to cause a status affliction with spells. (Dark Affinity +1) # Forked Tongue - After chanting for a while your next spell gain 20% magic damage. Tier 3 # Loyalty - Skeletal servants have greater defensive attributes. # Sky Hunter - Gain an additional mid air jump. # Ruin - All spells gain 20 spell ruin. (Dark Affinity +1) # Leech - Part of all dark magic damage dealt is recovered as Hp. (Dark Affinity +1) Tier 4 # Wyvern - If Hp is less than 25%, consumes skeletal servant to regain Hp. Servant Attack Power +100%. # Blight Dragon - Str/Agi/Luck increased by 1/5 of Int. Immune to poison affliction. Soul of the Plague Bearer to Lv.3 # Wyrm - Forked Tongue can stack up to 3 times. (Focus Mode) Doubles the power of Leech. (Dark Affinity +1)